The Travel into the Pixels of Minecraft (Part One)
Travel into the Pixels of Minecraft (part 1) “Clara, look out!” the Doctor shouts as the TARDIS goes swaying crazily to the right. BAM! Clara flies strait into the control panel. Then generally the TARDIS slows to a stop. But just as the Doctor picks himself up the TARDIS bonces of the ground making him fall again. “What did you do?” he asks his companion. “I don’t know. I clicked something I think, but I don’t know what.” Clara replies honestly. “Well whatever it was, it seemed to stop the TARDIS.” He replied. He opened the door and peaked out. “What in the world…” he stared to say. Clara looked out and gasped. The place they landed was all cubed. They were cubed. She got out and looked at the TARDIS. It was a complete wreck. The thing was smoking. “How are we going to get out now?” She thought to herself, “We might be stuck here forever. “Oh this is just great” the Doctor complains, “It’ll take forever to fix her up.” He stared at the poor thing. It looked like there was also disgust in his voice. “What are we going to do now, Doctor?” Clara asked, looking to her biggest hope. Before he could answer her, an animal trotted up. It was a silver, wolf, with gleaming white teeth that was spread in a creepy grin. “I say, do you need help with that?” a voice asked. The pair from the TARDIS looked around for the source of the voice. “Are you blind? I’m at yonder feet.” The Doctor and Clara looked down. And in fact the wolf was sitting at Clara’s feet. “I do beg your pardon, marm, if I’m intruding of private property, but by the way your ship came tumbling down like rain, I suspected there might me victims. I’m frightfully hungry. All the sheep seem to get away from me.” The Doctor and Clara took a step back. That wolf would’ve eaten them if they had died. Clara shivered. “So by the looks of it there are no bodies, so if you need it, I could help you. I’m good at mechanics.” The wolf asked politely. The Doctor looked to Clara and said “I don’t think we need help, so why don’t you go run along and play.” The wolf looked like he was going to cry, then anger swept his face. “Then die, see if I care,” then ran off to the wood. Clara hadn’t seen it before but there was a house in the wood. It was a nice cobblestone house, a castle in fact. She tugged at the Doctor’s sleeve. “Look,” she said pointing. “Do you think he lives there?” the Doctor looked up. “I don’t care if he does or not. He was going to eat us if we died.” Clara glared. “He was going to clean up. I say, I would let him eat us; remember, he, probably, never had good food for, who knows, how long.” Clara stared to walk forward when a different wolf leaped out of the woods. This one was all black, and had a blue-black sword in his mouth. He ran smack into Clara, then picked itself up and ran back towards the woods in a different angle. A tan wolf caring another sword followed him with the silver wolf at its tail. Just as they reached the edge of the woods again a white wolf knocked the tan one down. The silver one leaped on the white one and rustled the scythe out of its mouth. The black one came lumbering back and then tripped over the tan one and the sword flew out of its mouth into the paws of the silver one. “We won fair and square this time, Angel” The Tan one said picking herself up. The Black one scoffed. “We would have won if it wasn’t for Emmie. It was her fault that I tripped, making Silver catch my sword.” The White one stared open mouthed. “Me? You think it was my fault?” She said in a high pitched squeal. She leaped at the black one. “Take it back, dark wolf!” she said. “Geez, Em, it was a joke.” The black wolf, Angel, said. “Oh, it was, was it?” the white on said. “Em, get off.” The tan one said. “What happed to omega, bearing there fangs at a beta?” the tan one said. “Shut up, Akhira.” The white one snapped. “Em, stop it.” The silver one said. Emmie got off. “I beg yon pardon.” She said turning to Clara and the Doctor. “Are we on claimed property?” The Doctor and Clara both shook their heads. Just then the Doctor felt pain over his body and soon so did Clara. The silver wolf laughed. “They are starving!” he giggled, and threw then meat. They both picked some up and ate it. Suddenly the pain stopped. “Welcome,” He said, “you need to learn to survive out here. Just then Akhira lifted her head. “Quick,” she said and pulled them alone into the castle and onto the roof. Just where they were there were zombies at the TARDIS door and stared to break it down. Category:Fanfiction